


瘾

by echo996



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Summary: 不要上升私设双方无恋爱史
Kudos: 8





	瘾

（上）  
阿塔潘有一种瘾。

每次他靠过来对着自己又亲又抱的时候，关钟鹏都会冒出这样的想法。

最开始是抱住不放，顾忌着镜头他不能推开，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，寒毛倒竖，阿塔潘就会悄悄说我们要营业啊P'off。

一次两次的默许让阿塔潘日益嚣张，肢体接触次数直线上升，但关钟鹏只能继续容忍。

因为他感觉有点惭愧。他们是靠营业CP的形式来保持热度的，不发糖何来热度。但他常常无法违逆自己的本心，面对阿塔潘刻意的靠近，会忍不住露出嫌弃的表情。这时阿塔潘会笑，好像并不在意，镜头关了之后就远远的避开，仿佛是在告诉他他也并非自愿，他不必这么大戒心。

还是有点受伤的吧。营业全都是阿塔潘主动，为他取的昵称会被排斥，肢体接触时对方怀着最大的抵触情绪，怎么会有这样不识好歹的人，明明只是演戏而已。

这么想着，关钟鹏就会努力克制住自己的情绪，配合他的行动，仅仅只是不推开已经耗费了很大的忍耐力。

联想别人眼里臆想的他们，关钟鹏就觉得自己连呼吸也是拒绝的，偏偏对着阿塔潘就忍不住抗拒，无法当正常的朋友或者说弟弟来相处。

没关系，他会在平时多多照顾阿塔潘的，作为补偿。

后来他又觉得不是这样，如果只是营业，何必私下也不放弃搂搂抱抱。阿塔潘是真的很想和他搞好关系，无论是为了以后的营业，还是私心里喜欢他这个年长的哥哥。

还要拍戏，还有工作中其他人的刁难，总这样抵触是不行的，不如放任吧，就当提前磨练，关钟鹏逆来顺受的想。

阿塔潘无时无刻不在挑战他的底线，从拥抱到牵手。他的掌心很敏感，连家人和挚友也碰不到的，偏偏让这个小孩破了例。

因为阿塔潘说哪有互相暧昧的人不牵手啊。对啊，搞cp不就是搞的暧昧吗，其他的腐女们会自己联想的。

就是这个联想让关钟鹏很不自在，在网上看她们扛旗的时候，他总是无法理解粉丝们的想象力，看多了他就会情不自禁的回想起来，看见阿塔潘的时候充满了别扭，好像古代被父母强行凑在一起结婚的两个陌生人，立刻要从陌生人变成夫妻。

根本没办法用平常心来相处。

等阿塔潘亲上他的脖子的时候，关钟鹏又不出意外的炸毛了。湿润的嘴唇带着奇怪的触感留在脖子上，那时他才刚学会习惯被抱的时候放下作势投降的手，很久没有的强烈的刺激感觉再一次遍布全身，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一层又一层。

阿塔潘站在旁边恶意的笑，像个幼稚的玩笑，一副顽劣弟弟捉弄哥哥的样子。

后来连亲脖子也妥协了。阿塔潘其实是个很讨人喜欢的人，像小孩一样调皮，却从不会引起反感，因为帮忙的时候也怀着十二万分的热忱，很会把握一个舒适的度。

没有人不会被阿塔潘吸引吧。关钟鹏看着新人弟弟跟他嬉闹的样子，脑子里不合时宜的想到昨夜，那个躺在他身下呜咽着求饶的人，眼里积蓄了一点水光，望着他的样子沉迷而勾人。

阿塔潘果然是个好演员。

在经历了那种不正常的事情之后，依然兢兢业业地扮演着乖巧小孩的角色，仿佛根本不在意他们之间奇怪的关系。

营业cp，哥哥弟弟，全世界盼着谈恋爱，私下却是互相解决生理需求的关系。

关钟鹏也不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，也许是从他一次又一次的纵容开始，也许是从他默许阿塔潘把手伸进衣服里乱摸开始。他给了阿塔潘太多安全感和信赖感，才让人敢于吐露难为情的欲望。

阿塔潘用欲望织成了一张网，不知不觉把关钟鹏死死地困在网中，只剩下毫无意义的消极抵抗。

粉丝们说有人在悄悄变温柔，关钟鹏不置可否，因为他的温柔不过是最初的心软，后来的纵容，才让阿塔潘一步步走进了私密的领地，并非故意却很轻易的掌握了他的软肋。

那是一次外府的拍摄工作，错开了时间，他们有大约一周没有见面，此前他们几乎每天都会在一起，无论是工作还是休息。

早在回曼谷之前，躁动不安的小孩就非常活跃，开始是偷偷摸摸的表达思念，后来是光明正大的在镜头前回答说想他。

又害羞又胆大的样子，感觉很奇异，好像已经超越了营业的范畴，无端让人感动。

关钟鹏尚且不知道怎么应对阿塔潘这种不知真假的思念，贴上来的娇小身体却诚实而热烈。温热的呼吸打在颈间，无声诉说着细腻的情绪。

甚至于独处的时候过分的亲密，沉浸于感动的关钟鹏无暇拒绝，他已经习惯了这具温软的躯体贴着自己的感觉。

阿塔潘在狭窄的更衣室紧紧地抱着他，关钟鹏被堵在墙角，被人冰凉的眼泪冷得一缩。

“怎么了……？”

“……好累，爸比，我很累……”

关钟鹏无意识地环着他，想着最近阿塔潘的工作并不多，却还是难以自制的缓和了声音。

“累了就休息一会儿，我就在这。”

阿塔潘的头埋在颈窝里，细细地颤抖。关钟鹏不知道该怎么安慰他，阿塔潘是很少不开心的小孩，每天都是快快乐乐的、活泼可爱的样子，这是怎么了。

“出什么事了，方便告诉我吗？”

阿塔潘不说话，只把手臂收得更紧了些，勒得他呼吸不畅。关钟鹏只好慢慢地摸他的头发，抚着他的背，好让他冷静下来。

“爸比……”

换好衣服出去，阿塔潘的情绪还不算很好，紧紧地挨着他坐着，安安静静的玩手机。

staff告诉他阿塔潘有点低烧，才恹恹的，关钟鹏回头看看，后者靠过来把下巴放在他肩上，手伸进他衣服里放着，贴着皮肤，能感觉到掌心冒了些冷汗。

关钟鹏隔着薄薄的衬衫，把手放在阿塔潘的手上握着，生病了情绪比平时脆弱才会突然这样吧。

下班的时候阿塔潘也乖乖地跟着他，一整天都这么黏人，关钟鹏觉得有点好笑，又有点怪怪的感觉。

“好了，送你回家早点休息，明天再见，行吧？”

“我不想回家。”阿塔潘咬着下嘴唇，眼睛水汪汪的，像只漂亮的狗崽。

不知道着了什么魔，在人莫名委屈的目光中，他把阿塔潘带回了家。

“为什么不想回家啊，跟谁吵架了？”关钟鹏开着车，问完了又觉得不太好，阿塔潘似乎并不想说这个。

“因为会想妈妈。”出乎意料的，阿塔潘回答了，他却更后悔问了。

安静的小孩坐在副驾驶，偏过头看车窗外的夜景，路灯的光在他的侧脸上流转，看得关钟鹏心里不是滋味。

小公寓里只有一张床能睡，关钟鹏没有在人情绪不好的时候说怎么睡的问题，先整理了一下杂乱的房间，把阿塔潘安排去洗澡。

等他后一步洗完澡出来，阿塔潘就坐在床上红着眼睛看他，穿着他的衣服，有些宽大，衬得阿塔潘更娇小的一团。

关钟鹏擦着头发，被人看得口干舌燥，不自然的背对着他。

被人从背后抱紧腰的时候，关钟鹏是不知所措的，阿塔潘身上的味道是他浴室里沐浴露的香气，满心依赖他的样子，让关钟鹏产生了一种这个人就是自己的的错觉。

关钟鹏转过身，阿塔潘仍然抱着他的腰，他注意到，阿塔潘没有穿裤子，长长的棉T衣摆罩住屁股，两条细腿露在外头。

怀里的人抬起头看他，目光迷离。这情景很难让人不乱想。

心里想是一回事，表现在脸上就只是愣神。关钟鹏说不清为什么心跳得这么快，阿塔潘将他推倒在床上时他甚至都无法拒绝。

刚洗完澡，阿塔潘浑身很香，趴在他身上，两个人身上相同的味道交缠在一起分不清。

就像很多次赖在他身上不肯下去一样，皮肤只隔着两层布料，紧紧地贴在一起，阿塔潘微高的体温清晰的传递过来。

“……小gun，你——”

“爸比，抱抱我……gun需要你。”

关钟鹏想起以前，阿塔潘也这样很没有安全感的时候，垂着眼睑着说没有人爱我，那时他是怎么回答的…？

——没有人爱你，我爱你，off会爱你的。

爱笑的小孩难过起来，总是特别让人心疼。

关钟鹏默默抱紧了身上的人，希望阿塔潘能从自己的拥抱中得到一些安慰。

过了一会儿阿塔潘吸了吸鼻子说:“我没有和谁吵架，就是突然想到了，不知道为什么就忍不住。”

关钟鹏一边拍他的背，一边心想再这么蹭下去我就忍不住了。

阿塔潘又把手伸进他衣服里乱摸，手指轻轻的画圈，埋在他胸口闷闷地说:“爸比……可以帮帮我吗……”

“……”

关钟鹏不知道自己有没有会错意，但阿塔潘很快告诉了他。

只安分了一会的小孩扭动着分开腿跨坐在他身上，从上往下用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，身体细微地发抖，怯生生的、却又无比信赖他的样子。

关钟鹏确信他感觉到了某种变化，来自阿塔潘，衣服下摆掩盖住的地方。然后是自己，被人有意无意一直磨蹭的地方。

他毕竟是个正常的成年男人，被人撩拨上火，很难忍得住不做什么。更何况是阿塔潘主动要求，小孩的肩膀已经露出来一片，皮肤因难为情而泛着情欲的薄红，眼睛里的小心翼翼让他忍不住心软。

“……你还在生病。”

“我忍不住……爸比……”阿塔潘的眼里还有泪光，模样可怜。

关钟鹏坐起来摸摸他的脸，或许因为生病或许因为欲望，阿塔潘的脸颊滚烫，红通通的。

“那我抱着你，你听话，结束之后就好好睡觉。”

阿塔潘点点头，有些意识不清地去拽关钟鹏的裤子。

关钟鹏按下他的手，把人安放在床上，扯掉内裤伸手去摸，一片潮热，手指轻易地探了进去。

“……”合着这小孩还预谋过了？

阿塔潘害羞的捂住脸:“我有认真洗澡的。”

……总之扩张很顺利，趁着关钟鹏脱衣服，阿塔潘又爬起来伸出手要抱。

关钟鹏搂着他，后者自发抱住关钟鹏的脖子，身子滚烫。

“这样会难受，gun，躺下。”

“你说了要抱着我的。”阿塔潘眼泪汪汪，委屈得不得了。

关钟鹏见不得这个，飞快妥协，立刻伸出手臂抱住委屈的小孩。

阿塔潘情绪来的快去的也快，调整好姿势央着他快点。

关钟鹏扶着自己对准小小的穴口，阿塔潘迫不及待地往下坐，被他掐着腰缓冲，才免于太疼。

“嘶……”阿塔潘在他耳边小口小口地吸气，抱着他的肩膀发抖。关钟鹏被紧致温暖的甬道逼得想骂脏话，停在小孩身体里不敢乱动。

“……乖，放松些，别着急。”

哄了几句总算放松下来，进入变得顺利，阿塔潘断断续续的呻吟刺激他的神经。掌下的腰肢纤细柔软，陷入情欲中的小孩半张着口，露出粉红的舌尖，趴在肩头软绵绵地哼哼，任人摆弄，抱着他的手却一刻也不肯松开。

顾及人还病着，关钟鹏一再小心，让怀里的人不至于太莽撞。做到最后其实没花太长时间，他让阿塔潘靠在他身上缓缓，轻轻安抚着脆弱不堪的小孩。

抱了人去浴室重新洗过，又给喂了退烧药，阿塔潘昏昏沉沉地睡着，关钟鹏战战兢兢地陪着，到后半夜退了烧才放心在旁边躺下。

原来以为事情到这里，两个人总会尴尬，但不自然的只有他自己。拥有一个共同的秘密，阿塔潘更喜欢粘着他，毫不避讳生理需求。

阿塔潘沉迷触碰他，就像某种瘾，戒不掉反而更加严重，开了头就一发不可收拾。

这样的“帮忙”开始频繁出现，最开始只是在关钟鹏的小公寓，后来忙起来，在更衣室、厕所隔间也没少胡闹。

但他们从来不谈怎么定义这种关系，就像做的时候只是做，爽了就完，从不想着亲吻，这种表达特定含义的动作。

一开始是阿塔潘宣泄脆弱和不安的工具人，后来更接近于床伴，想要的时候就给一个信号，反正他都会无条件满足。

这样时间长了，难免会被人猜测，碍于被猜测的主角没什么表示，他们也只能各种暗示，扛旗的staff和朋友们多少带了些真实性，眼睛里的意味深长他们只装作看不见。

节目里提到荤段子，两个人也会交换一个隐秘的眼神，不约而同的回想记忆中不健康的某些片段。

这样的日子持续了快两年，关钟鹏却始终焦躁不安，就像那些逐渐过分的触碰，身体是习惯了，精神上还煎熬着。

他觉得这样不对，可他拒绝不了阿塔潘，一次都做不到。

(下)

阿塔潘知道有人在看他，那种平淡的却有很强的存在感的目光，静静地铺在他身上，是很温软的喜欢的感觉。

比他高很多的bright弟弟站在旁边，听他说话的时候带了三分笑意，有些莫名的局促感，像一棵青涩的小树苗，是很多人会喜欢的模样。

bright还不习惯营业，只是茫然地努力。这一点和关钟鹏不太一样，爸比通常是无比诚实的，把不喜欢反映在表面上。

以前他也没想过，他们的关系会变得这样亲密。

与其说他费了多大劲改变了关钟鹏，不如说关钟鹏在不知不觉中自己改变了自己。

阿塔潘坐到关钟鹏旁边，恰好维持着一个自然而亲密的距离，甚至不需要多想。弟弟们望过来的眼神，充斥着对四年成功营业者的敬畏。

关钟鹏无意间揽着他的腰，示意他去看手机上一条有趣的评论，阿塔潘情不自禁笑了，也许是因为有趣，也许是因为关钟鹏的习惯。

阿塔潘喜欢和关钟鹏待在一起，即使什么都不做，只是存在就有莫名的舒适感。

在他还被关钟鹏嫌弃的时候，偶尔会觉得强制moment很没意思。他是没有安全感的人，别人不待见的时候，就会收回善意。

但那时情况不允许。他看得见关钟鹏的愧疚，对于没办法控制自己的本能，会觉得伤害到他，进而想方设法在别的地方找补。

比如耐心，对其他人没有的耐心，怎么样捉弄也不会生气。还有照顾，习惯性的照顾，甚至有时候会忘记，做过童星的他，面对采访其实相当游刃有余。

有意识的改变先给出了通道，让他走近的通道。关钟鹏对他的妥协变成了习惯，他也不知不觉交出了信任和依赖。

改变就是从这里开始，当他越来越自然地依靠关钟鹏，关钟鹏能给他的安全感就一步步地疯长，直到变得离不开。

他不喜欢空荡荡的家，即使有妹妹陪着。家这个地方太舒适安逸，很多的情绪会自然浮上水面，只有热闹起来，才不会想那些有的没的。阿塔潘不是开心的代名词吗。

但有的东西不是一直逃避忽视就会自己消失的，越是压制越会变成炸弹，不知道什么时候会突然爆炸。

只是见到了一周不见的关钟鹏，还有病中格外脆弱的情绪，很多感受一下子漫上来，明明不是特别难过的时机，瞬间就抗不下去了。

热闹留给世人，伤口对着off。

一再妥协的人还是妥协，体贴得不可思议，把他的渴望和空虚都看在眼里，用温柔消解不安和脆弱。

哪里去找这么好的人？不是亲人不是爱人，却愿意救他难耐，解他危急。

那段时间在他的记忆里其实很混乱，莫名其妙上了床，醒了觉得荒唐，却又贪恋昨夜的欢愉，自私地想把关钟鹏捆在身边。

“你会不会讨厌我？”

“我为什么要讨厌你？”

“……我很害怕。”

“害怕就告诉我，我会帮你的。”

关钟鹏对他太好了，让他没办法再让自己回到过去，那种逃避压抑的解决方式。

那时常常会有情绪不好的时候，也许和他们频繁的个人行程有关，档期对不上，很久没有见到关钟鹏就会急躁。

有一次又是很久没见，他把关钟鹏推进洗手间的时候，关钟鹏其实是疑惑的。

反锁上隔间的门，一触及他的眼神，关钟鹏就明白了他的意图，下意识搂着他问:“很难受吗？”

他的下巴点在关钟鹏胸口，身体的磨蹭生出热意，隔着薄薄的衣服诚实地传达某种信号。

阿塔潘看不见自己是怎样的情状，但他知道关钟鹏很快起了反应，尽管只看着他的眼睛。

关钟鹏抬着他的一条腿，斜里刺进来，把他抵在墙上耸动着腰胯。

被填满的感觉太刺激，让他完全站不住，紧紧地攀着眼前的人，感受身下粗大的滚烫，咬着唇忍住呻吟。

关钟鹏抱着他怕他腿软，把手伸进衬衫里细细抚摸，在他耳边说荤话。

“你到底是想我还是想它。”

蓄意的一撞顶在某个点上，阿塔潘忍不住哼了两声，腰软得直往下滑，又被人捞起来继续戳弄。

“有……什么分别，它也是嗯……你的。”

关钟鹏似乎不太满意，但他没有多说什么，只一心一意地操干。

结束一场突如其来的性事，关钟鹏没有造成清理的麻烦，稍微擦了一下两个人身上晶莹的液体。

阿塔潘瘫软在人怀里，脸颊还是红的，由着人给自己穿上裤子，瞥了一眼他精神的下身，突然伸手握住。

“你这样怎么出去啊，我帮你。”

关钟鹏浑身一激灵，掐得他肩膀疼。

“这么敏感啊。”解决了自己的需求，偶尔也想逗逗关钟鹏，阿塔潘知道自己的笑容一定很能让人尴尬。

关钟鹏喘着粗气，伸手在他屁股上拧了一把:“小坏蛋。”

两个人衣冠整齐地从厕所出去，继续做自己的工作。从这一次之后，互帮互助变成家常便饭，有时在狭窄的更衣室或者卫生间，大部分情况下，都是在关钟鹏家。

不用担心会被发现，也不必忍着情动的声音，互相抚慰对方的身体，无言释放压力和欲望。

阿塔潘对这种情形实在满意极了，那感觉就像，无论他在外面疯玩到多晚，回来时总有人给他留灯。

关钟鹏固然不是留灯的人，而是更像一个固定的床伴，温柔的、什么都迁就他的炮友。

但阿塔潘很清楚，没有这样的炮友。

从一开始，offgun就是玻璃罩子里的精美商品，是骗局。他喜欢也好，讨厌也罢，都站在玻璃外和别人一起观赏。

可关钟鹏不是这样的，刻意的营业招式他也会，但他通常都是下意识地亲近。

因为早已经接纳了他，才会在私下也不拒绝他的亲密。

这种接纳究竟到了哪种程度他不得而知，但他已经切实地感觉到关钟鹏的感情。

关钟鹏常常会在做爱时情难自禁地想吻他，然后克制着移开脸，转而低下头舔舐他的肩窝。

会无意识在人群中把目光落在他身上，在他笑的时候偷偷捏他的屁股，越来越明目张胆地表达满心对他的喜欢。

——那我呢？

阿塔潘在心里问自己，仅仅是卑劣地把他当作抚慰寂寞和欲望的工具吗？

他不喜欢把这样的形容放在关钟鹏身上，他的爸比很温柔很善良，是很好很好的人。

阿塔潘看着新手cp营业的样子，苦恼地想了很多很多，明明没有多相像，还是会勾起很多回忆。

有人问他，觉得bright和off比怎么样呢？

阿塔潘只能说他们是完全不一样的。为什么要把别人和爸比比较呢，原本在公司他就不是最帅的，演技也说不上多好，身材更不用说。

可他就是喜欢这样眼睛小骨头弱的off，吃多了会胖，小肚子上的肉软软的，摸起来很舒服。

你看，如果单独问他喜不喜欢关钟鹏，想不想和他在一起，阿塔潘就难以回答。

可要是比较起来，即使关钟鹏浑身是毛病也会坚定地选择他，喜欢就会轻易地说出口了。

有些东西一直是昭然若揭，只是他没有深入去想，对目前的状况感觉太安逸，多的改变似乎就没有必要。

自己不想改变是一回事，客观的不可抗力因素却在催他做个决定。

他已经很久没有见关钟鹏了，刚刚领养的狗狗bibii也还没有见过爸比。思念就像空气，无孔不入。

电话里的声音太熟悉，一直暗示他给新出的酸奶口味打广告。阿塔潘刚睡醒，除了温暖的被窝，在适宜的室温下，还想要一个拥抱。

于是他说，想要你买给我。

关钟鹏在那边语速平缓地回复，会在去看他的时候捎带过去的。

阿塔潘一直等到直播结束，仿佛心有灵犀，关钟鹏的电话又打过来。

“怎么不接我的话，要打广告啊，gun att。”

阿塔潘闷笑一阵:“爸比来我家吧，bibii想跟你见面ja。”

关钟鹏也笑:“你又知道狗在想什么了？”

“当然知道，因为bibii和主人想的一样啊。”

关钟鹏到的时候，是阿塔潘给他开的门，家里只有一人一狗。

巴掌大的马尔济斯犬毛太长，看不见脸，阿塔潘拨开毛给他看，歪着头炫耀bibii有多可爱。

关钟鹏难以自制地心悸起来，比起bibii，这里有更可爱的人。脑海里回响着阿塔潘那句暧昧的话，他现在分不出心神去认识新朋友。

阿塔潘把bibii放进窝里，关钟鹏稍微恢复一点冷静:“它太小了，放进去能自己好好待着吗？”

阿塔潘转过身看着他:“没关系，让它等一会儿，我想做的事，它不能看。”

关钟鹏那点冷静立即烟消云散，搂过阿塔潘低下头吻他的脖子。

小孩依旧怕痒，笑着推开他的头，把手环在他颈子上，踮起脚贴上了他的嘴唇。

像一团烟花在脑子里炸开，五颜六色的火光晕开，把思绪搅得乱七八糟。阿塔潘凑得太近，关钟鹏眼前已经失焦，半晌才意识到发生了什么。

小孩的脚后跟放回地面，红着脸要收回手，关钟鹏托着他的后脑勺，连同灼热的呼吸一起吻下去，含着两片嫣红的唇瓣，吮吸小孩口中的软舌。

“你知道亲了我是什么意思吗？”关钟鹏抵着他的额头问。

小孩唇上泛着水色的光泽，喘了两口气，脸色绯红，软软地回答:“盖章了，爸比以后就是gun一个人的。”

关钟鹏头一次觉得自己像个毛头小伙子，急不可耐地把人捞起来往床上放。

“爸比锁门……一会儿pim回来了。”

关钟鹏在人唇上亲一口，一边笑一边哄:“乖乖的，自己把衣服脱了。”

把卧室门反锁了回来，阿塔潘脱了裤子，手指勾着内裤的边，眼睛湿漉漉的勾人。

关钟鹏只感觉自己下边硬得发疼，亲自下手脱光了他的衣服，俯身一寸寸亲吻小孩的皮肤。

“家里有套吗？”

阿塔潘从抽屉里翻出个盒子来，盒子还是崭新的，包装都没拆。

“什么时候准备的，嗯？”

关钟鹏示意人拆开，分开小孩的双腿，将手指探进去搅弄。

阿塔潘一边拆包装，一边扭着身子适应异物的入侵。

“以前买的，怕你会来。”

关钟鹏又凑过去吻他，分开的这几天，他很想这个小坏蛋。心里想，身体更想。

以前觉得阿塔潘对他的身体上了瘾，才会有那么大执念，但渐渐的，他已经分不清到底是谁上了瘾。

就像此时，他爱极了阿塔潘在他的顶弄下，细声细气地发出单音节的模糊声响，只想再用些力，让人多喘两声。

“爸比……你慢点……”

“乖乖，这可慢不下来。”关钟鹏把他的腿缠在自己腰上，托起小翘臀往身下撞。

“啊！嗯……轻点轻点……”

关钟鹏俯身亲小孩发红的眼角，拨开人汗湿的头发，看人沉浸在快感和痛感之间迷离的神态。

“小gun真的很可爱，现在又很性感。”

“以……以前不嗯……性感吗？”

关钟鹏想起那几张浴缸照，照着小孩的屁股来了一下，突然的刺激让身下的人绞紧了后穴，关钟鹏爽得喘口气才补充这一巴掌的意义。

“以后不许再发那种洗澡的照片，否则我就把你摁在浴缸里做个够，免得招人。”

阿塔潘断断续续地笑，把他拉下来亲了一口下巴:“你那么早就开始吃醋了？”

“嗯哼。”

“那……嘶——爸比！”阿塔潘瞪圆了眼睛看他的时候像只受惊的小鹿，嗔怪的眼神又很可爱。

“抱歉抱歉，太兴奋了没控制住。”关钟鹏放轻了力度，眼睛眯成一条缝，表情很是销魂。

阿塔潘看得害羞，别开眼神，继续刚才的问题:“爸比什么时候，喜欢我的？”

“我想想……可能是从你第一次往我身上爬的时候。”

小孩又瞪起眼睛，但他此时脸颊绯红，半张着嘴喘息，脚趾蜷缩着，分明已经渐入佳境，生气起来没有什么威慑力，更像是调情。

关钟鹏俯下身含住人小巧的耳垂，轻轻地舔。大概从他开始心疼小孩的时候，就已经栽了，温软的身体之爱，越是沉迷就越深陷，越是喜欢就越致命。

致命的小孩已经没有余力说话，乖乖地仰着颈子给他亲，这会儿倒是不怕痒了，可能别的地方更痒，紧紧地咬着他。

当然他只是这么想想，要是说出来，小朋友一定害羞死了。

关钟鹏无声地笑，神色温柔，顺了顺小孩汗湿的发，低头亲吻人圆润的肩头。

小孩睁着迷蒙的眼，伸手环住他，轻声呢喃:“爸比……轻点……”

关钟鹏忍不住低笑出声，就当他上了瘾，只希望这瘾就这样长久地延续下去，谁也不要先离开。

Fin.  
文／森森


End file.
